Socks
by NorthernxDownpour
Summary: Slash RxH: The one in which Spencer wears mismatched socks and Hotch says "I love you".


Spencer Reid sighed exasperatedly and let his head droop down on the couch cushion behind him. Next to him, Aaron Hotchner glanced over with an amused look.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just so sore and tired tonight," Spencer told him stretching out across the couch, swinging his legs up from the ground and resting them across Aaron's lap.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Aaron asked placing his hand on the younger man's ankle, soothingly rubbing back and forth.

"Mmmm I want a foot massage," Spencer said relaxing against the soft surface below him.

"Seriously?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, seriously," Spencer nodded, "Field work puts a lot of stress and strain on one's feet Aaron Hotchner, you know that."

"Fine, fine," Aaron shook his head but had a smirk on his lips which meant that he was entertained by Spencer's behavior but wouldn't deny him his wishes. He moved the hand on Spencer's thin ankle to the sole of his Chuck Taylor and held his foot still as he used the other hand to untie the first shoe. When he had it off and tossed toward the front door, he continued to the second one. "Oh my God," he muttered once both were off and strewn on the floor.

"What?" Spencer asked sitting up a bit, worried that something was wrong.

"Your socks,"

Defensively Spencer sat up all the way and crossed his arms, "What's wrong with my socks?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just that...you remind me of Jack sometimes. He wears mismatched socks." Aaron grabbed onto Spencer's big toe and shook it as if he was playing 'this little piggy' with him. "It's cute,"

"I've never had a matching pair of socks in my life," Spencer told Aaron, "Plus I like wearing two different ones."

"Purple and orange just don't go together though," Aaron commented, continuing to play with Spencer's feet. He tugged on the toes of the orange sock and tapped his knuckled against the sole of the purple sock. The thin man squirmed at the gestures and refrained from giggling like he wanted to do. Instead he settled with explaining to Aaron why he was wrong about purple and orange.

"Actually they do. See purple and orange are complimentary colors which means that when together, purple and orange make each other appear brighter, more intense. It's strange because they are opposites but they require each other...kind of like you and me," Spencer smiled shyly at Aaron.

The older man stared at the younger for a few moments with a look that Spencer could never place. In the few months that the two had been together they had never really shared any terms of endearment with each other. They were adults; they didn't have to profess their feelings to each other through silly pet names and proclamations of love every day. It was a mutual decision to keep those out of the relationship in fact.

And yet Aaron Hotchner never seemed to stop surprising his young lover, "I love you, Spencer Reid."

Taken aback Spencer looked into his eyes with a mix of curiosity and compassion, "I...I love you too Aaron," he stammered.

Aaron smiled gently at him and wiggled his way out from under his legs so he could crawl on top of the smaller man. He pressed an easy yet hungry kiss to Spencer's lips as he let his hand rest on his smooth cheek. The doctor did not hold back as he kissed back passionately, placing his hands on Aaron's strong chest, wishing he could feel the toned muscles under his fingertips rather than his perfectly starched button up.

After a few moments Aaron pulled away to ask breathlessly, "You're sure Jack was fast asleep when you finished reading to him tonight?"

Spencer understood where things were going to go and he smirked. "I'm positive."

xxx

The following Monday when Spencer entered the bullpen he glanced up at Aaron's office only to see that it was empty. He figured that he and Jack had, had a rough morning and that he was running a little late. He walked a little further to where all of the BAU member's desks were and waved at Derek and Emily when they spotted him.

"Hey, Reid, you're here," Emily smiled when she saw him, "There's something on your desk for you."

"Really now?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yeah just a small package," Derek nodded, "Maybe it's a bomb."

"Don't go there Derek Morgan," Penelope's voice piped up from behind him, "The last thing I need on such an amazing Monday morning is a bomb scare."

Reid gave her a quick 'good morning' greeting before he slipped away to his desk as his three co-workers began to converse about their weekends. Setting his bag on the floor next to his chair he sat down and picked up the brown-paper wrapped item on his desk. Not waiting to wonder what it was, he ripped the corner of the paper open, only concealing a tiny portion of the gift in case it was something that he did not want to see.

Instead of a dismembered body part or one of those gag gifts that Derek loved to give him, Spencer found himself looking at a pair of navy blue socks with light blue anchors on them, all different sizes and styles. There was only one person who could give him such an amazing gift. With a grin on his face he leaned back in his chair and held the socks in his hand, studying them when he noticed the small gift tag stuck on the back of the brown paper.

_Thought you might like these non-clashing, actually matching socks. ~A_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy one-shot! I love ReidxMorgan as a pairing but I decided to try my hand at a ReidxHotch-my new obsession. And yes...it was totally inspired by Spencer's socks in last nights episode...(: Hopefully you all concur that it's a decent little story! Thanks for reading!

~NothernxDownpour


End file.
